


The Wanderings of Enzo

by enzostwtvs



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enzostwtvs/pseuds/enzostwtvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early life of Lorenzo St. John. </p><p>Complementary videos:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt0HNpMZ8-9q-wje_wnlt-w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The stories include original characters.

It’s funny how the fact of becoming a monster could change the way you see the world. Suddenly I didn’t even care about anybody; every life just seemed irrelevant. It wasn’t about moral anymore. Nothing mattered if it was about satisfying my hunger.

I still remember my first night as a vampire; the lack of self-control and the despair for only getting a miserable drop of blood getting down in my throat were overwhelming. That night I woke up in the hold of the ship, the same boat that I was planning to board in order to get to New York. At the time, there were rumours in South Hampton. People used to say that there were American doctors working on a cure for consumption, a disease that had become epidemic in the place where I lived. I was infected and I was dying.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was feeling good again, I wasn’t coughing anymore. I stood up with an incredible skull-breaking headache. Unfortunately, the headache wasn’t the worse. I started to hear my footsteps as the sound of a thunder. I could even hear the sound of the sea waves, crashing with the ship’s structure just like the sound of a landmine going off. My senses had, apparently, been sharpened.

I had to get out of the hold, I was scared. I ran through the hallways, looking for someone to help me but all my attempts were in vain. Suddenly, I found a man wandering in the place. I told him I was sick, that something strange was happening to me, but my animal instincts were stronger. I listened how the blood was running through his veins, especially in the base of his neck, where his pulse pumped rapidly. I stood still. I wasn’t hearing his voice or words anymore. All I could hear was his blood, calling me, just as the sweetest of melodies. I approached him more and more with a speed that wasn’t human. The man stood against the wall. I could see the fear in his eyes, as if he had seen the devil in person.

I felt how my fangs started to grow. After that, all I can remember is the exquisite flavour of human blood, running down in my throat, the screaming, despair and pain of my first victim and how I drained his body. I was in ecstasy; the human blood had satisfied a hunger that I wasn’t aware of. Now I was ruthless and fierce as a predator. Until that moment I didn’t know my true nature, I didn’t know I was a vampire. When I was a human I never would have consider myself able to hurt somebody, not even the more defenceless creature, not even for pleasure, however my new-self encouraged me to hurt others.

I had turned into a night predator, but I didn’t realise about that until dawn. I must be honest; I can’t remember how many people I murdered that night, when the sun came out I knew what true pain and agony meant. The ship had landed and the passengers and crew started to get off. Despite the last incidents I was excited about going to a new country, actually a new continent as my financial situation barely allowed me to feed. I tried to blend with the crowd of people who were leaving the boat but as soon as the sun touched my skin, I started to burn alive. I had never experienced such agonising pain. That was the moment when I realised that something was wrong.

I tried to get off the ship through other exits, but it was simply impossible. Every time the sun touched my skin, I started to burn. I came back to the hold to hide, that was the place where everything started. I stayed there until night. As soon the streets were dark enough I went to the main entrance of the ship. I stepped carefully outside and I realised I was free. I ran through unknown empty streets. I needed help, I didn’t know anybody. I was alone and lost. I had to calm down. When I looked at my wristwatch I knew that I had approximately ten hours before sunrise.

Wandering on the streets of the city that never sleeps, I found an esoteric store, which was about to be closed by a black woman.

“Wait!” I shouted. I thought that she could have answers, or at least an idea of what was happening to me. I ran to her and asked her. “Are you going to close now? You see, ma’am. I am in desperate need of a particular item and I think you might be able to help me.” I am sure my face showed how miserable I was. She agreed not to close the store as long as I bought something. We both entered to the store and I started to look the shelves, item by item, perhaps something could be useful after all.

While I was looking at the copious amount of items that were on the store I dared to ask her, “Ma’am, do you believe in supernatural things? You know, fierce dark creatures of the night. Do you think all that can be true?” The woman started laughing and with her charismatic racial tone answered, “Those night predators you’re talking about are called vampires and they surely exist”. I slowly approached her and stared at her for a moment. She had answers, I was sure. “Could you please tell me more about them?” I asked her picking up a random item from the shelves.

The woman squinted, she suspected something about me but she answered anyway, “They are dark creatures. They kill for fun, with no mercy. They are vulnerable to vervain, daylight and fire. Why the interest on them? Are you planning on killing a vampire with that bottle of vervain?” I looked at the bottle and put it down fast. That was the moment when she realised that I was a monster.

“You’re one of them”, she whispered. Frightened, I raised my hands to show her that I meant no harm. “I don’t know how it happened. I just woke up last night as this creature. I was dying of consumption… That’s all I can remember. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m scared and I need your help. Is there any way to go back to normal?” I asked as I burst into tears. The woman impulsively took the bottle and I feared the worst. I closed my eyes shut, but surprisingly the woman said, “You can’t go back to being human because you’re dead. I’m sorry to tell you this but there’s no cure.” Those were the worst news I had ever been given in my life. After I resigned to my true nature I asked. “Is there at least any way to go out in the middle of the day without being burned by the sun?” The woman frowned and said, “I’m a witch, therefore I shouldn’t help you by nature, but… Here, take this.” The woman handed me a ring which looked very expensive. “This ring will protect you from sunlight. You mustn’t lose it or take it off”.

I didn’t think about it twice and slipped it on immediately. Then, I grabbed one of the woman’s hands and I approached to it to kiss it. “I don’t know how can I repay you for this… I still have so many questions”. The woman proposed me to stay in the store and talk about what being a vampire involved. In exchange, I would have to help her running the store during the day and make her favours once in a while. We spent all night long talking about the strengths and weaknesses of a vampire. If it wasn’t for her, I might have died the next day. Her name was Tiana, the only witch who had the courage and disposition to help me. She died because of me.


	2. Animal

A couple of days passed and I tried to get used to my new supernatural self. The hunger was impossible to control and I was still trying to accept the fact that I was dead. I would have never imagined myself capable of inflicting so much harm to satisfy my own necessities, not even to those who tried to help me by their own will.

Tiana was a magnificent woman and I still remember every detail of her until now. Back at the time, witches were forbidden to approach or provide help to vampires, as we were considered an abomination; dreadful creatures who attempted against humanity. Tiana, although she was aware of the rules and consequences that her actions could bring upon herself, decided to help me anyway. I appreciate everything she did for me, but I still can’t forgive myself for what I did to her. 

After the night in which the witch gave me the ring, I was able to go out into the sun. The warm light touching my icy skin gave me a delightful sensation, even if I was now some sort of living dead. I decided to go for a walk in the streets of New York City, there were so many attractions that I could visit and I always dreamed of such as Central Park, Saint Patrick’s Cathedral, amid others. I wandered through The Big Apple’s streets just as any other tourist. Undoubtedly New York was a new and astonishing sight for me. South Hampton couldn’t be compared to that kind of metropolis. 

One of the first places I visited after going through Fifth Avenue was Central Park. I walked through paths and flourishing trees, a kind of beauty that is hard to appreciate now on the 21st Century. Man-kind has always been destructive towards their own environment, this is the main reason you don’t get the chance to enjoy nature as I did on 1903. After admiring so much beauty for a short period of time, I came back to reality. A painful stomachache demanded me to feed, screaming out for human blood, which I denied to consume. I tried to ignore my discomfort, but when a young couple passed by I feared the worst. My killer instincts tempted me to feed on them and ultimately end their lives. I tried to resist as much as I could, but the only way out was escaping from that place. And that’s exactly what I did. 

I remember running with an abnormal speed to Tiana’s store. When I got there, I barged in desperate and breathless. Tiana looked at me with fearful eyes and a panicked glance. As soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror I realised that my true nature was revealing. I had a frightening face; dark eyes, rounded with strange dark veins which I had never seen before, added to the big and sharp fangs that had grown in my mouth. When I saw my face I knew what I had become. I was a monster. 

I was weak and I could feel it. My legs lost strength more and more with every step I took. The good and gentle Tiana didn’t hesitate about helping me. She approached to me fastly, that being her worst mistake, as that was the exact moment when I bit down her neck. I still can hear her painful screaming and feel her flailing limbs desperately trying to get rid of me. Little by little I was taking her life. Her blood ran down my throat by litres and I wasn’t able to stop until I was completely satisfied. 

After freeing her body I realised what I had done, the tragedy that I had caused. I had murdered the only person who had dared to help me when I most needed it. I stood there for a couple of minutes, looking at the witch’s drained, dead body, not a single drop of blood left in her system. I tried to give her my blood in vain. Tiana herself had talked to me about the curative powers of vampire blood, but as hard as I tried to put some blood in her mouth, it didn’t work. Her body was empty and there was nothing left to regenerate. I was terrified and I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, a group of people started getting closer to the store drawn by Tiana’s screaming. My clothes were covered in blood and as soon as they saw me they started to shout, “Murderer!” Using my abnormal speed I fled. I couldn’t let other people find out what I was. I will never forgive myself for killing Tiana.


End file.
